Glitched Pain
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Red Alert's glitch takes over and in his misery he does the unspeakable.


I do not own Transformers in any way shape or form, only my plot.

* * *

Red Alert sat in the security room watching the monitors intently. Today he couldn't help, but to be distracted, it was his creation day. It wasn't that he wanted to celebrate it, actually it was the opposite. It was the fact that today was the day he found out about his glitch all those vorns ago.

It was also the day that he found out Inferno was in love with Fire Star. All of those vorns of him loving Inferno...and for nothing.

Leaning back and watching the monitors he kept feeling the glitch screaming to be heard, but continuously pushed it back. He thought grimly about when he had found out about his guardians affections.

_Walking down the hallways of the, Ark, he went in search of Inferno. Carefully timing his movements to the cameras unknowingly. Today was the day; he was going to tell Inferno that he loved him. Pausing he heard two familiar voices. _

_Looking around the corner Red Alert saw Inferno and Fire Star. Not meaning to, but still curious, he guiltily listened in on their conversation._

"_I was gonna go see Red real' quick, but-"_

"_Stay, he can wait. Does he even know that we are together?"_

"_...no, tha's why I was gonna go an' see 'im."_

"_Ah. Then perhaps _he _can leave _us_ alone."_

_Not wanting to hear anymore he silently slipped away. Inferno had always told him, that one day, he was going to hear something that he didn't want to; because of his good hearing, but he didn't listen. Slipping back into his room he locked the door and when Inferno came knocking he didn't answer. _

* * *

Groaning he buried his helm in his servos wishing that he could forget that it happened, but Primus was bent on torturing him, he just knew it. His glitch decided that it was the perfect time to speak, yet again.

_Told you he doesn't care and he never will. NO ONE ever will._

_'Shut up! That's not true!'_

_Oh? It isn't? Perhaps you should think again._

_'I said shut up!'_

The glitch just wouldn't stop and without Inferno's presence it got worse. 'Luckily' he had found another way to stop it. Pain.

Making sure that the door could not be opened by anyone, but him, he pulled an energon dagger out of subspace. Silently he dragged it across his armor cutting strait through effortlessly. Red Alert watched the energon drip from his wrist in fascination, and did it again.

Agony seared up his arm, but he still smiled in a sick satisfaction. Not only did it make the glitch shut up, it also made him feel in control. Something he desperately needed.

Red Alert could feel his glitch slowly fade away, but angrily he continued to slice his arm. With each slice he ticked off another thing wrong with him, trying to punish himself.

_1. To paranoid_

_2. Ugly_

_3. Strict_

_4. Unlovable_

The list went on for a while.

* * *

Back in his quarters he punished himself further, as was the routine, going as far as to skip his evening rations _again_. He had been skipping all of his daily rations for the past orn. He had gone longer that that, but he thought himself just:

His glitch wouldn't shut up, Inferno didn't want him, He was slacking off and everyone found something wrong with him (so it _must _be true).

Red Alert's spark pulsed in pain, calling out to the one he could never have. They had laughed and they had cried, they had fought together and lived together, no one knew the other better than themselves; and he still wasn't good enough.

"Their must be something wrong with me! If my best friend and protector can't even look at me!" He cried out into the silence of the night. He sat in silence, all alone, in pain. With no one, but himself and his glitch.

_They want you offline!_

_'that's not true!'_

_It is, it would be better if you were offline._

_'...Would it?'_

_oh yes, better on those around you and yourself._

_'Really, but how to do it?'_

_Your blade! The blade _he_ gave you!_

He picked up the energon dagger, the very same one that Inferno had given him on one of his creation days. The one he had hurt himself with day after day.

_'But the arks' crew...they need me...'_

_No! They don't need you! You've heard what they say about you when they think you're not listening._

Oh yes he had heard them alright...every single last comment. His spark ached, begging for relief of the pain. The agony felt so good...and yet he wished for it to end. Picking up the dagger and raising it up high he was about to plunge into his spark when his door opened.

Looking up he saw Inferno standing there. Gaping at him in shock...in fear.

_Do it! Let him watch!_

_'N-no! He doesn't deserve it!'_

_Yes he does! All of them deserve to watch!_

_'..yes...'_

* * *

As Inferno stood there in shock he watched as Red Alerts horns sparked. The knife thrusting downwards...

Inferno had been on his way to Red's room to tell him that Fire Star and him had broken up, but as he neared Red Alerts room he had heard a crash and the unmistakable sound of him starting to glitch. Panicking he rushed forward and typed in the three pass code's to his quarters.

He stared at Red in shock, he was kneeling on the floor with his dagger positioned over his spark chamber area. Red looked up at him that moment horns still sparking. He could feel his spark clench at the emotion in his optics. The pain and sorrow.

What kind of protector was he, not even noticing that Red had fallen into some kind of depression. He had been so caught up in his own problems that he had forgotten all about Red Alert. Never coming to visit him or speak to him..no longer there.

_Red had been abandoned as a sparkling...he must have felt so scared when I stopped coming around..he must have thought I abandoned him to!_

Red Alert thrust the knife downwards into his chassis. Inferno sent a com. to Ratchet quickly, and told him what happened, as he caught Red Alert's frame.

"Why Red? Why?"

"B-because I'm of no use to anyone. You left me all alone, just like my creators did-" Red coughed up what little energon was still in his systems, onto Inferno chassis. Ratchet came in at that moment and stole Red Alert away to the med bay, to begin surgery in hopes of saving his life.

Inferno sat there in Red Alerts room feeling his spark pulse in pain. Red loved him and he, unknowingly, through it back in his face plates...didn't he? Getting up he rushed to the med bay, but when he got there Ratchet looked up at him saddly.

"He's with Primus now."

* * *

**Authors note:**

I have no idea why I decided to torture these to, but I thought it turned out okay..not entirely sure. Let me know what you think, flames will be used to cook my chicken.


End file.
